


Little Hawkbat

by ArdentAspen2, Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Small Galahad likes to wander off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentAspen2/pseuds/ArdentAspen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: Initiate Galahad Dulak of Hawkbat clan was, shall we say, a precocious child. Something that she never really grew out of.
Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664269
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Little Hawkbat

**Author's Note:**

> References to the novel Republic Commando: Hard Contact but I don't think you need to have read it to understand.
> 
> Many thanks to ArdentAspen2 because they are WAY better at writing little kids than I am

Master Sinube looked at the two small humans in front of him. Galahad Dulak and Etain Tur-Mukan, both four standard years old, both members of Hawkbat Clan, and both found wandering around the Temple long after lights out.

“So, would you like to tell me what happened and why you’re out here?”

“Etain was a’scared,” Gal explained, in that earnest way of younglings. “She didnst like her dreams.” The girl in question clung to her friend’s tunic, mutley nodding. “Soes I, soes I thought we could get hot coco.” Honesty radiated off of her, and Sinube supposed he couldn’t really get mad at that.

“It’s good that you wanted to help your friend, Galahad, but we have curfew for a reason.” He took both their hands and started leading them back to the creche.

The little girl cocked her head. “Why?”

“Well, it’s to make sure that little hawk-bats like you get enough sleep. That way, you can be great big hawkbats someday.”

“Oskay.”

* * *

**_Incident Report #6_ **

_Initiate Dulak found what she thought was a tooka kitten while on an outing with her clan. After smuggling the creature back to the Temple by hiding it in her robes, Dulak convinced several other initiates to help her care for the creature and to keep it as a secret from the creche masters._

_Luckily the young hawkbat was found by Master Sinube and released back into the wild after some trouble. Thanks to the fire-suppression system, there was only minor damage to the eastern play area. Hawkbat clan has been assigned extra chores for the rest of the month._

* * *

Plo Koon was roused from his meditation by a knock on the door. Amused by the giggling both of the visitors and the Force around him (one more literal than the other), the master stood and went to see what was going on.

Outside stood two younglings from the Hawkbat clan. They held an antigrav sled between them with a stack of clothing.

“Hi Master Plo Koon,” chirped the little Vurk boy. “Us bringed your clothes back, cos you left ‘em with the healer.”

“Yeah,” the slightly older girl beside him nodded vigorously. “And Master Sinube says, he says it’s our turn to deliver the lost’n’founds.”

“My my,” the kel-dor said approvingly, “how very grown-up of you, young Galahad.”

“Yeah!” The little human bounced on her heels, pleased by the praise. “Master Sinube says when we get bigger, we can help do _more_ things!”

“Like da big kids!” Her companion chimed in.

“Well, I thank you for sacrificing your afternoon play hours to serve your fellow Jedi,” Plo patting them each on the head. They handed him his robe back--or well, one his size that was freshly laundered--before the boy paused, thoughtful.

“Hey Master?” the little Vurk asked.

“Yes, Azik?”

“How come they put us in clans? The big kids said families is attack-ment, and dats bad, right?”

Startled, Plo Koon crouched down before the children. “Goodness, no! Younglings live in clans with one primary caretaker because most sentient species--especially humans and near-humans--require the care and unconditional love of an adult to survive to their infancy. And being in one clan teaches you to trust and care for your Jedi siblings. At least, that is how it is meant to work.”

Galahad wrinkled her nose. “But...but then you go be a padawan if they like you, and then you go away and aren’t Clan no more, and you walk around all lonely like cats forever.”

Azik looked at her oddly. “But dats what you’re s’posed to do, Gally. Mommies and Daddies don’t stay for your all the time!”

The human girl gave an adorable glare, and Plo Koon interrupted before an argument could start. “That’s right Azik. Vurk leave their homes and families very early in life to seek communities based on their personal pursuits in life. In that way, the Jedi are structured very like the Vurk. But human family units are communities aren’t organized the same way, because their needs as a species are different than a Vurk’s.”

“That is a lot to remember,” the youngling complained, “I am just a small Galahad, you know.”

* * *

**_Incident Report #26_ **

_While at the Temple gardens, Initiate Dulak accidentally wandered into the exotic specimens lab and tried to eat one of the Dorin moon fruits growing there. Master Sinube stated that having to get her stomach pumped was likely punishment enough and the youngling has learned her lesson._

_Additional note: A friendly reminder to all AgriCorps staff to make sure all doors to the specimen labs are securely locked. This is the second time this week a youngling’s wandered in. At least Initiate Alivia just wanted to take a nap._

* * *

**_Incident Report #43_ **

_Initiate Dulak wandered off from her group while on a field trip to Dantooine without telling her crechemaster or any of the other chaperones. The youngling was eventually found, after much searching, at a location the locals called “The Place of Falling Rocks”. Unsurprisingly, not exactly a safe place for a youngling to be.  
_

_Additional note: As this is the fourth time the Initiate has wandered off or caused an incident in as many outings, the use of a child safety harness on Initiate Dulak has been formally recommended._

* * *

“Why’re you grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy,” Obi-Wan grumbled, grumpily.

The eighteen- year-old was _not_ upset. Not at all whatsoever. That was behavior unbecoming of a Jedi. He just didn’t see why Master Qui-Gon had insisted on dragging both him and Initiate Galahad out to the Skydome Botanical Gardens. Apparently there was a recent addition of native Feluscian flora that was absolutely _vital_ for them to see. Obi-Wan would have preferred another day of rest, as the two of them had just returned after a year-long mission protecting the young Duchess of Mandalore. But he was used to going along with his Master’s whims by now.

“I’m just thinking about attachments, and why they’re bad.”

“Why?” Galahad asked, all big eyes and a young curiosity about the world around her.

“Because the Jedi forbid attachments,” he insisted. He’s pretty sure he’d learned that lesson by the time he was around her age. Also he was maybe, _possibly,_ missing Satine. Maybe.

“Yeah but, yeah but Master Plo?” the youngling objected, “Master Plo said that’s a non-human-centric phi-lo-so-phy,” she carefully enunciated the long string of words. “A-cuz humans, um, humans need attachment or they die. Master Plo said so.”

Obi-Wan crosses his arms underneath his robes, refusing to be convinced by a six-year old. At the same time though.... “...that makes sense and yet, the rest of the Council doesn’t say that, so unfortunately we have no way of knowing if that’s one Jedi’s opinion or not.”

The youngling didn’t look convinced. “Yeah only I don’t care opinions a-cuz Master Plo said humans need families and that’s how come.” The teenager rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

“You know,” Qui-Gon appeared, startling his apprentice with his silent approach. Galahad just giggled, the little womp rat. “Attachment could be interpreted as possessiveness. The feeling that a person is ‘yours’, so you won’t let change happen because you’re afraid of your relationship with them changing.” The older master handed her a small bowl of shaved ice, as per requested. “That’s something masters have to watch out for, because humans need familial relationships and we take on parental roles--” He took the opportunity to ruffle the teenager’s hair, much to Obi-Wan’s concentration. “But then we have to accept that our padawans are growing up.”

* * *

**_Incident Report #243_ **

_Initiate Dulak, along with approximately a dozen other young Jedi, spent several hours in deep meditation in order to move the Muntuur stones into the shape of human genitalia. Master Sinube assured the Temple Guard that the young Jedi would receive the proper reprimand for their actions._

_Additional note: As the Muntuur stones weigh approximately a ton each, this is actually kind of impressive._

(In Galahad’s defense, she was thirteen, and as it was increasingly apparent she wasn’t going to to be selected as a padawan had maybe, possibly, acted out just a little bit. And hey, that was how Master Fulier met Etain, so at least her best friend is better off for it.)

* * *

**_Incident Report #369_ **

_Corps member Dulak had to be rushed to the medical center as she ingested Rattaki-style moonshine, a substance both banned on Temple grounds and is considered extremely toxic to humans. Dulak was unrepentant, even as she had to get her stomach pump. She refused to disclose her source, but the fact that most of AgriCorps have suddenly and simultaneously come down with a bad case of the ‘flu’ I have my suspicions. I also suspect she has something to do with why the Room of a Thousand fountains now smells like an Outer Rim cantina ._

_Also does anyone actually read these reports? Because I’m starting to think no one actually reads these reports._

* * *

“Dulak, may we have a word?” Despite the friendly tone, Master Shaak Ti was not asking. Not bothering to come up with something appropriately quippy, Galahad followed the Jedi to the upper levels of the Temple.

Yesterday night, she had arrived back on Coruscant after a brief, but exciting mission to the planet of Qiilura. The problem was, the young doctor hadn’t _technically_ been assigned to that mission. All’s well that ends well as far as she was concerned, and with Etain safe and Omega Squad’s mission accomplished things had ended pretty well. But _no_ , apparently Master Arligan Zey was a total tattle tale.

Galahad hadn’t been in the Council chamber since her initiate days, back when the masters pulled her and some other younglings aside to tell them that they would never be knights. Not about to be cowed into regret, the Healer held her head high as she entered the room. Shaak Ti took her seat, and the human was left standing in the center of the room.

“Healer Dulak, I believe you know why we’ve called you in here.” Master Windu began with his best ‘stoic yet disapproving’ face.

Raising an eyebrow, Galahad met his gaze. “Yes, and I hardly see what all the fuss is about.”

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up next. “According to our reports you abandoned your post on Coruscant, stealing a spacecraft—“

“From a _Hutt_.”

He didn’t break stride. “--Which you then used to fly into Separatist territory, and more specifically into the middle of a highly sensitive Covert Ops mission, placing not only yourself, but billions of clone soldiers’ lives at risk.”

“I was helpful,” she objected, thinking of how many wounds she stitched back up, both among Omega Squad and the resident Qiiluran farmers. She still wasn’t used to being called ‘sir’ though. “Dr. Uthan is now in custody and her clone-targeting nano virus will never be unleashed on the troops. The Separatists have lost a bioweapon and we get a victory.”

“All things that would have been accomplished _without_ your involvement.” Shaak Ti was quick to remind. Galahad mentally rolled her eyes.

“Look, a fellow Jedi was MIA, and I wanted to do something about it. Was that so wrong?”

“Your intentions were noble,” Windu acknowledged. “But your methods were reckless. You are not a knight, you carry no lightsaber and had no way to defend yourself. Frankly, you’re lucky to be alive.”

A shrug. She’d been in worse situations. “I had the Force.”

Yoda made a noise of consideration. “See what is happening, I think. Bored, the young Jedi is?” The knowing smile just irritated her further. But like the good Jedi she so rarely was, Galahad let it go.

“No, no, no. This isn’t a cry for help or a dumb ploy for attention or whatever the hell else you think I’m doing. I sensed Etain was in trouble and I helped. It’s really that simple.”

“Then perhaps we could allow her to explain,” Plo Koon suggested. There was a reason she liked him. “While we have the reports from Master Zey, I do wish to hear your side of the story.”

“I’d be glad to.” She wasn’t the best storyteller, sometimes having to double back to fill in context or details she’d missed, but the Council got the overall picture. How she hadn’t heard from Etain in awhile, and was getting concerned for the well-being of her former clan-mate. That was when she got a feeling that she should do something about it. So she stole a shuttle. Actually managed to sneak past both the Republic and the Separatists. Ran into Omega Squad. Helped distract the scary Mandalorian guy so Etain could slice his head off, yadda yadda yadda.

“You should know better than to fall to the dangers of attachment,” Rancisis chided, somehow only latching onto the first part of her story.

“A common struggle amongst young Jedi,” Windu reminded.

The click of claws as Plo Koon considered. “You said you felt a premonition?”

“Yep. I barely even have visions, and it wasn’t anything like that.” Pausing, the Healer mulled over how to phrase it. “More like a push, a proverbial hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear telling me to go.” Hazel eyes looked back up at the council, all the more sure. “Clearly it was the will of the Force that I be there.”

“Galahad,” Obi-Wan sighed at once bemused and beleaguered. “Qui-Gon could barely get away with that excuse.”

The healer’s eyes narrowed. "Okay then, here’s my excuse—I saw someone in need, and I helped. Isn’t that what the Jedi are _supposed_ to do? Help?”

“That’s not your responsibility, Dulak.” Mundi chided.

“No,” she scowled. “It’s yours.”

The silence that followed felt something like victory.

“Perhaps, Galahad, you feel as if you could be doing more?” 

Galahad regarded Obi-Wan Kenobi with the kind of wariness and suspicion that could only come from growing up with the man. Meaning: she sensed a trap, but wasn’t sure what it was. “In some ways, yes.”

The Council members shared glances with each other. Despite Obi-Wan’s tight shields, Gal picked up on a sudden wave of satisfaction. Uh-oh.

“I’m glad you feel that way, as recently we’ve been discussing how the ServiceCorps could be best utilized.” His tone was far too smug for the words coming out of his mouth.

“In this time of conflict, we need to think of how to use _all_ members of the order as effectively as possible.” Plo Koon seconded.

Galahad blinked. “Which means...what exactly?”

The Stewjoni smiled, which couldn’t mean anything good.“Which means you, Healer Galahad Dulak, are now the official Chief Medical Officer of the 327th Star Corps. You report to Knight Aayla Secura first thing in the morning.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Consider it a disciplinary action,” Windu seconded. 

“If helping those in need you desire, the best place for you it is.” Yoda chuckled, the absolute troll.

**Author's Note:**

> Joke's on them though because Galahad is going to walk into those Council Chambers 8 months pregnant and say it was clearly the will of the Force.
> 
> If you like Republic Commando (or are curious about it), I recommend checking out Crazy Red Mando's series on youtube! I did some voice work on episode 2 (which is currently in production) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnTiV6g4jFk


End file.
